How To Play
Trying to play but not quite sure how or where to start? Downloading and Running the Game The game can be downloaded from the Iridium Based forum Latest Update threads. Once the game is downloaded in its .zip file unzip it to an easily accesible location like the desktop.here[ Once the game is unzipped open the file folder and double click the application. Choose the setting most appropriate for running games on your system. [img here The game and display the current game information and inform you if it is up to date. If the button says download then your version isn't matching. If it the download does not work or the game encounters errors it requires a newer client. Delete the game with a clean uninstall and install the newest client. Once the game finishes its opening video intro you should be at the login screen Registration The Game is currently in closed Alpha meaning that it requires a special code in order to play. This code is recieved through a considerablly noticeable community presence or donating $40 to gain Alpha and Beta access. If you have donated and have not received this key contact Siegfre and have your key sent. Click the Register Button A window asking for a key will show. Enter your key here. Next you will have to register your username and password. Enter these carefully there is NO password reentry box to make sure you typed it correctly. After registering you should be able to log in. Logging In Currently the game is Free to All players to log in on Friday and Saturday meaning during these 2 days simply Login with a Username and Password to enter the game. When logging in a default password is always in the password box. Despite saving your username your password must be re-entered. If it says invalid creditials it means: As a Friday-Saturday player your username is already in use As a Alpha tester you input the wrong username or password Otherwise you've encountered an error and should try reopening the client. If that fails report the issue to Siegfre Being trapped in an infinite connecting loop will require a closing of the client and retry. This happens typically only during the first time log in. If it happens again wait a few minutes then close and retry again. Upon logging in you should see your character and a chaos gate in front of you. If you see a town view with nothing, This is a loading hangup. Restarting the game will occasionally fix this. Check the bug thread for more details. Basic Movement W = Forward A = Strafe Left S = Strafe Right D = Turn Around/ Backpedal Space = Jump Left Click = NPC interact/Attack E = Action I = Inventory ESC = Options F1 = Chaos Gate(When Near) F2 = Character Customization F3 = Flash Mail C = Player Stats P = Friends List Right Click = Extended Action Menu/Confirm Selction M = Minimap Mouse = Camera Control Wheel Scroll = Zoom 1-0 = Hotkeys L Shift = Targeting Q and E = Cycle through available targets Character Customization The World's character customization has a few unique options at the moment. Pictures and how to's to be introduced later. 5/22/2014 Finding Your Bearings First off get used to the controls. Move about and make any changes to the controls under the options(ESC). The game supports controllers, but not all models. Once you have the basic controls, time for a weapon. The usable NPCs have all been huddled together for your conveinence. Once the weapon shop has been located buy a weapon going out into a field without one is just foolish. In your inventory click the weapon it should have an arrow next to it signify it has been equipped and show in your characters hands. If not you need to change your character class in the character customization window. Now that you have a weapon you can buy some armor or head on out to the chaos gate and start playing. Using The Chaos Gate Press F1 to open the chaos gate. Currently there are only a few accesible areas View them here Follow the level recommendations listed below on the gate screen. It will keep you alive. Combat Left Clicking performs your basic weapon strike For Wavemasters all manner of spell can be used with 1-0 keys Tips for melee players circling around to take the back of your enemy while attacking is a good tactic. After update 1.9.6. The lock on feature was introduced this functions for both melee and ranged fighters allowing you to keep the target in your view. Cycle through targets with the q and e keys Fight away and level. Other Battle Healing was removed during an update so fighting smart and recovering between fights is important. The Weapon Shop Vendor was moved to the game's first interior. By the warp gate a room should be giving off a red ground hue walk to the door and press E to enter. Lock On is a great assist don't forget to take advantage of it. But it has a huge range so be careful as it could lock on to an enemy much further away then you intended. The game still suffers from data loss issues, so you may lose levels items and gp between log ins even if the mentioned items were there prior to your last log in and log out. As a free weekend player your data will not save past the weekend